Primer encuentro
by Bionicaa
Summary: ¿Esto que es?


Por fin a conocer a la famosa Bella Swan, lo que me alegraba y aterrorizaba a la vez. Estaba feliz por conocer a la humana que le había devuelto la alegría a mi hermano, pero… ¿podría contenerme? Incluso Edward, que la amaba, admitía que muchas veces le resultaba casi imposible resistir su sed cuando estaba con ella, y eso que el llevaba muchos más tiempo que yo siendo "vegetariano". Alice me tomo la mano, en un intento de darme animo. Me prometi a mi mismo que no dañaría a Bella por ella. Ella me había encontrado cuando todo parecía perdido, había llenado de luz mi no-vida. No podía fallarle a ella. Tampoco podía fallarle a mi hermano.

Tomados de la mano, volvi a la casa junto con Alice. Ella me miraba y sonreía. De verdad estaba tranquila, de verdad pensaba que no iba a dañar a Bella. Seguramente había tenido una de sus visiones. Pero estas podían cambiar de un segundo a otro, según la decisión tomada. El futuro puede cambiar. Yo podía no ser tan fuerte como ella pensaba, podía no ser capaz de resistir su olor. ¡Qué insoportable! Gracias a mi don especial, podía controlar las emociones de los demás, tranquilizarlos, enojarlos, lo que sea, según la ocasión. Pero no era capaz de calmarme a mi mismo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todos estaban en el vestíbulo, esperando la llegada de Bella y Edward. Todos estaban muy calmados. A Esme se la veía radiante. Nada la alegraba más que ver a sus hijos felices, y Edward era feliz desde la llegada de Bella. Nadie parecía compartir mis temores, y por un momento, llegue a pensar que eran infundados.

Y entonces llegaron. Me di cuenta por su olor. Apenas puso un pie en la habitación, su esencia inundo el lugar. Era embriagador, alucinante, y sobre todo, tentador. Me incline hacía ellos casi sin darme cuenta. Edward y Bella aun permanecían en la puerta, como sin decidirse a entrar. Entonces Carlisle rompió el silencio.

- Bienvenida a nuestra casa, Bella.

- Muchas gracias, señor Cullen.

- No hay de que. Llamame Carlisle. Ellos son Esme, Alice y Jasper.

Recien en ese momento me di cuenta de la ausencia de Rosalie y Emmet. Más alla del odio de Rosalie a Bella, tendrían que haber estado ahí, aunque más no sea por Edward.

Mientras yo pensaba eso, Bella decía "es un gusto" y nos sonreía a todos, mientras que la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

Aquello fue más de lo que pude soportar. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil, y su sangre debía ser tan deliciosa… Alice me apretó la mano. Sin embargo, ya no estaba tan calmada. Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. No me importaba. Pelearía con Edward hasta dejarle inconsciente si era necesario. La sangre de Bella, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, yo acercandome a ella, casi dulcemente, tomandola en mis brazos, y finalmente sentir el sabor de su sangre, que debía ser aun mejor que el olor, recorriendo mi garganta, saciando mi sed. Edward se situo entre ella y yo. No quedaba otra opción, tendría que pelear contra mi hermano. No me importaba. La cara de Bella reflejaba su susto, aunque trataba de evitarlo. Aquella chica debía estar loca, ¡enamorarse de un vampiro y además, ir a su casa!: Debía ser suicida. Eso no era un problema, yo la ayudaría. Un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward. Trata de avanzar hacia el, pero Alice no me lo permitía. Era increíblemente fuerte para su pequeño tamaño. Carlisle y Esme se limitaban a observar, preparados para intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario. ¿Tendría que enfrentarme a ellos también? Volvi a intentar avanzar, otra vez, las manos de Alice me retuvieron en el lugar. Pude sentir como me miraba, en realidad, como todos me miraban.

- Jasper.

Era Alice, que me llamaba. Su voz parecía venir de muy lejos…

- Jasper, por favor…

No había duda, era Alice.

- ¿Por favor que? – replique, todavía pensando en la sangre de Bella.

- Por favor, no le hagas daño.- susurro Alice, asustada.

Aquello me volvio a la realidad. Bella y su sangre dejaron de ocupar mi mente. En vez de eso, me invadieron la culpa y la vergüenza.

- Lo siento. – murmure, mirando a Bella

- No hay problema.- dijo ella, sonriendo.

Esta chica si que era rara… pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, lo único que quería era alejarme de ella y su olor.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigi hacia las escaleras, seguido por Alice. Sabía, aunque estaba detrás mio, que ella debía estar sonriendo con suficiencia, como cada vez que sus visiones eran acertadas. Y yo también sonrei.

_**Primer texto que subo! Nose muy bien como se maneja esto ja, pero voy a tratar de entenderlo. Espero sus reviews :) Igual esta historia no me gusta para nada xD cuenta el momento en que Jasper conoce a Bella, en Crepusculo (aunque nada que ver con el libro)**_

--


End file.
